112th Infantry Regiment (United States)
|motto=''Strive, Obey, Endure''. |colors=Blue and Red |battles=American Civil War War with Spain World War I World War II Operation Iraqi Freedom |notable_commanders=George C. Rickards |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive Unit Insignia }} The 112th Infantry Regiment, also known as the Sixteenth Pennsylvania, is a unit in the Pennsylvania National Guard which can trace its lineage back to before the American Civil War. Heraldic items Coat of arms Blazon *Shield: argent, issuant in fess a bridge of one arch proper masoned sable, the center portion shot away, in chief a cross patée azure and a Spanish castle gules; in base a lion rampant of the third grasping a cross of Lorraine of the fourth. *Crest: that for the regiments and separate battalions of the Pennsylvania Army National Guard: From a wreath argent and azure, a lion rampant guardant proper holding in dexter paw a naked scimitar of the first, hilted or and in sinister an escutcheon of the first on a fess sable three plates. *Motto: Strive, Obey, Endure. Symbolism *Shield: #To the old coat of arms of the 112th Infantry Regiment are added a rampant lion as found on the arms of Belgium and the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg grasping a red cross of the province of Lorraine in France. #The lion is in the infantry color and both symbols represent the locale of the Regiment’s combat in World War II. #The shield is white, the old infantry color. #Service in the Civil War is shown by the cross patée, the badge of the 5th Corps, 3rd Division, in which the organization served in that war. #The Spanish castle indicates service in Puerto Rico during the Spanish-American War, while the bridge, which is a representation of the bridge over the Vesle River at Fismes, France, where the Regiment saw its hardest fighting, symbolizes service in World War I. *Crest: The crest is that of the Pennsylvania Army National Guard. *Background: #The coat of arms was approved on 1930-01-02. #It was amended to show additional war service on 1951-08-29. #The insignia was amended to correct the blazon on 2008-05-16. Distinctive unit insignia Description *A Silver color metal and enamel device 1 5/32 inches (2.94 cm) in height overall consisting of shield blazoned: argent (silver gray), issuant in fess a bridge of one arch sable masoned of the first, the center portion shot away, in chief a cross patée azure and a Spanish castle gules; in base a lion rampant of the third grasping a cross of Lorraine of the fourth. Attached below and to the sides of the shield a Silver scroll inscribed “STRIVE OBEY ENDURE” in blue letters. Symbolism #To the old coat of arms of the 112th Infantry Regiment are added a rampant lion as found on the arms of Belgium and the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg grasping a red cross of the province of Lorraine in France. #The lion is in the infantry color and both symbols represent the locale of the Regiment’s combat in World War II. #The shield is white, the old infantry color. #Service in the Civil War is shown by the cross patée, the badge of the 5th Corps, 3rd Division, in which the organization served in that war. #The Spanish castle indicates service in Puerto Rico during the Spanish-American War. #The bridge, which is a representation of the bridge over the Vesle River at Fismes, France, where the Regiment saw its hardest fighting, symbolizes service in World War I. Background #The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved on 1930-02-02. #It was amended to show additional war service on 1951-08-29. #The insignia was amended to update the description on 2008-05-16. History The 1st Battalion 112th Infantry Regiment draws its origins from Civil War era units, including the 13th, 15th, and 17th Regiments and still maintains the right to possess the silver bands and battle streamers awarded for battle service in the Peninsula and Virginia 1861–1863 campaigns and for participation in the battles of Manassas, Antietam, Fredericksburg, Gettysburg, the Wilderness, and Spottsylvania. On 22 November 1878, the battalion was organized as the 16th Regiment, Pennsylvania National Guard. The Regiment consisted of companies from Erie, McKean, Venango, Elk, Warren, and Crawford counties. The units were located in Erie (Co A), Bradford (Co C), Oil City (Co D), Cooperstown (Co E), Franklin (Co F), Ridgway (Co H), Warren (Co I), and Titusville (Co K). The 2d Battalion 112th Infantry Regiment heritage can be traced back to the Logan Guards (Lewistown) and the Bellefonte Fencibles, both organized in 1858. These units were mustered into federal service during the American Civil War. The Logan Guards were mustered as Company E, 25 Volunteers and then as Company A of the 46th Volunteers and the Bellefonte Fencibles were mustered as Company H, 2d Pennsylvania Volunteers. These units combined have 17 campaign streamers from the American Civil War: Po Valley, Manassas, Antietam, Chancellorsville, Gettysburg, Atlanta, Fredericksburg, Vicksburg, Wilderness, Spotsylvania, Cold Harbor, Petersburg, Appomattox, Virginia 1861, South Carolina 1862, Mississippi 1863, Tennessee 1863. In July 1865, these units were mustered out of federal service. Spanish American War (1st Battalion) Designated as the 16th Regiment, Pennsylvania Volunteer Infantry, the unit was mobilized on 28 April 1898 and activated into federal service for the Spanish-American War on 10 May 1898 at their mobilization site, Mount Gretna, Pennsylvania. They sailed to Puerto Rico on 5 July 1898 and served with the 1st Brigade, 1st Division, 1st Army Corps throughout the campaign. The unit was noted for actions in the Battle of Coamo, where the Regiment sustained six wounded and one killed in action during a blocking action. The unit was awarded the sattle streamer marked Puerto Rico for their service. They were mustered out of federal service in December 1898. World War I (1st Battalion) On 3 July 1916, the regiment was called to service for Mexican border duty. The unit was transported to and garrisoned at El Paso, Texas for training, but was never utilized due to the ending of hostilities. The unit was mustered into federal active service on 16 July 1917 for service in World War I. On 11 October 1917 the 16th Regiment was re-designated as the 112th Infantry Regiment, became part of the 28th Infantry Division, and was the first war-strength National Guard regiment in the United States. The regiment reached France in May 1918 as part of the American Expeditionary Force. It went onto the line, 4 July 1918, in the Second Battle of the Marne. From that day on, the names Fismes, Fismette, Fond de Mezieres, and Argonne will never be forgotten. Company G and H lost a combined total of 200 men out of 230 when cut off at Fismette and fended off a frontal attack by a thousand German soldiers. The 112th Infantry Regiment returned home in April 1919 and was mustered out of federal service on 6 May 1919 at Camp Dix, New Jersey. The regiment was awarded battle streamers marked Champagne 1918, Champagne-Marne, Aisne-Marne, Oise-Marne, Lorraine 1918, and Meuse-Argonne for their service in France. World War II The Regiment was again called to federal active service on 17 February 1941, 10 months prior to the attack on Pearl Harbor. After years of training, the unit first entered Europe on Normandy Beach following the D-Day landing. Re-designated as the 112th Infantry Regimental Combat Team which consisted of the 112th Infantry Regiment, the 229th Field Artillery Battalion, the 103rd Engineer Battalion, Company C/447th Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion, and Company C/630th Tank Destroyer Battalion. The Regiment plowed through France and Germany, participating in the capture of Paris and the bitter fighting in the Huertgen Forest. During December 1944, the 112th Infantry Regimental Combat Team was holding a 6-1/2 mile sector in which the Germans attacked with nine Divisions. The Combat Team inflicted 1600 casualties and destroyed 18 tanks during nine days of continuous action, which later became known as the "Battle of the Bulge." The Regiment was awarded battle streamers marked Normandy, Northern France, Ardennes-Alsace, Rhineland, and Central Europe for their service in World War II. The unit was also awarded the Presidential Unit Citation for their actions during the Battle of the Bulge, 16–24 December 1944. The unit was mustered out of federal service on 6 December 1945 from Camp Gordon, Georgia. Operation Iraqi Freedom In 2004-2005 A Co 1/112 was deployed with TF Dragoon to Tikrit Iraq. The 1/112 and the 2/112 deployed with the rest of the 56th SBCT on 19 September 2008. They conducted full spectrum operations in and around Baghdad, Iraq. The main body of the 1/112 was stationed at Camp Taji while the main body of the 2/112 was stationed at Camp Liberty on the Victory Base Complex. The 2/112's Civilian Military Operations unit, S-9, oversaw the distribution of roughly $20 million to the Iraqi people in efforts to stabilize the Iraqi economy and build public works projects including police stations, schools, hospitals, fire departments, youth centers, and water pumping stations. The 56th SBCT redeployed to America toward the end of 2009. Brief timeline (2nd Battalion) * On 25 April 1861, Company G, The Monongahela Artillery (Everett) was mustered into federal service for the American Civil War as part of the 12th Pennsylvania Volunteers. They were mustered out of federal service in August 1861 and mustered back into federal service in September 1861 as Company D or the 79th Pennsylvania Volunteers. They were also mustered out of federal service in July 1865. In July 1869 they were reorganized as Hazzards Zouaves. * On 5 April 1877, Company C, 5th Infantry (Altoona) was organized and stood up * On 15 July 1871, Sheridan Troop (Tyrone) was organized and stood up. * In 1873, Company G, Monongahela Artillery (Everett) was renamed the Light Guards and then redesignated as Company A, 10th Infantry. They were disbanded 16 July 1883 and reorganized as Company A, 10th Infantry 3 July 1884. * In June 1875, the Logan Guards (Lewistown) were reorganized as Company G (Logan Guards), 5th Infantry Regiment. * In June 1880 Company A, 45th Volunteers were reorganized as Company B, 5th Infantry (Bellefonte Fencibles). * On 11 May 1898 these units were mustered into federal service for the War with Spain. Company C, 5th Infantry was redesignated Company C 5th Pennsylvania Volunteer Infantry. Sheridan Troop was redesignated Sheridan Troop, Pennsylvania Volunteer Cavalry. Company A, 5th Infantry Regiment (Huntingdon) was organized, stood up and mustered into federal service for the war with Spain. The Lewistown, Tyrone, Everett, and Huntingdon units all served in Puerto Rico during the war. The Altoona and Bellefonte units served in Georgia and Kentucky during the war. They were mustered out of federal service for the Spanish-American War between November 1898 and August 1899. * In January 1910, the Logan Guards (Lewistown) were redesignated as Company M, 8th Infantry Regiment and Company A, 5th Infantry (Huntingdon) was redesignated as Company F, 8th Infantry, Company C, 5th Infantry (Altoona) was redesignated as Company G, 10th Infantry, and Company B, 5th Infantry (Bellefonte) was redesignated Company L, 12th Infantry. In May of the same year Sheridan Troop was assigned to Squadron B which was redesignated as 2d Squadron on 1911. In 1914 the 2d Squadron was assigned to the 1st Cavalry and Company L, 12th Infantry was redesignated Troop L, 3rd Cavalry. * The units from Lewistown, Tyrone, Huntingdon, Everett, and Altoona were all mustered into federal service for duty on the Mexican Border in July 1916. * In July 1917, the Lewistown, Tyrone, Huntingdon, Everett, Altoona, and Bellefonte were mustered into federal service for World War I. Collectively they were given credit for participating in Champagne-Marne, Ausne-Marne, Oise-Aisne, Meuse-Argonne, Ypres-Lys, Champagne 1918, and Lorraine 1918. They were all mustered out of federal service in May 1919. * In October 1919 the battalion’s units were Company M, 112th Infantry (Lewistown), 103rd Trench Mortar Battery, 103rd Engineer Battalion (Tyrone), Company F, 112th Infantry (Huntingdon), Company A, 10th Infantry (Everett), Company G, 10th Infantry (Altoona), and Elements of the 108th/109th Field Artillery (Bellefonte). However, these unit designations were short-lived. In 1920, the Tyrone unit was redesignated Troop B, 1st Cavalry and the Bellefonte unit was redesignated Troop L, 1st Cavalry. In 1921, saw many changes in unit designation; Bellefonte was redesignated Troop B, 52nd Machine Gun Squadron, the Altoona unit was redesignated as Company G, 110th Infantry, The Everett unit was redesignated as Company A, 110th Infantry. The Huntingdon unit was redesignated Company F, 8th Infantry. The Tyrone unit was redesignated Troop B, 104th Cavalry and the Lewistown unit was redesignated Troop C, 52nd Machine Gun Squadron. * During 1921, Company D, 1st Engineers was organized and stood –up. This company was also in Altoona. This unit was redesignated in less than a year. In December 1921, they became 103rd Ordnance Company, Special Troops. This new Altoona unit converted back to an engineer company unit they were redesignated Troop C, 104th Cavalry in 1929. The Bellefonte unit was redesignated Troop L, 103 Cavalry. The Lewistown unit was redesignated as Machine Gun Troop, 104th Cavalry, 22nd Cavalry Division. This unit was redesignated as Service Battery, 166th Field Artillery, then Headquarters Battery, 3rd Battalion 166th Field Artillery, then Headquarters Battery, 2nd Battalion 166th Field Artillery and was mustered into federal service for World War II in February 1941. The Tyrone unit was mustered into federal service for World War II as Troop B, 104 Mechanized Cavalry Reconnaissance Squadron. The Huntingdon unit went through several redesignations including a quartermaster company and finally a Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment of the 154th Transportation Truck Battalion. Company A, 110th Infantry (Everett) and Company G, 110th Infantry (Altoona) unit were both mustered into federal service for World War II in February 1941. The other Altoona unit was muster into federal service for home station duty during World War II as Battery B, 200th Field Artillery. The Bellefonte unit was mustered into federal service in January 1941 as Battery B, 190th Field Artillery. * Collectively, these units received credit for the following World War II campaigns: Normandy, with the Bellefonte unit participating in the assault landing, Northern France, Rhineland, Ardennes-Alsace, and Central Europe. All of these units were inactivated from federal service for World War II in 1945. * In 1947, the Lewistown unit was redesignated Headquarters and Service Battery, 176th Field Artillery Battalion. In 1949, the Bellefonte unit was redesignated Battery B, 688th Field Artillery. In August 1950 the Lewistown unit was mustered into federal service for the Korean War. They were released from Active Duty in 1953 and were redesignated Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 3rd Battalion 104th Cavalry. Post-war (2nd Battalion) * 1959 is when this organization began to resemble the current organizational structure. The Lewistown company was consolidated with another company and became Headquarters and Headquarter Troop, 3rd Reconnaissance Squadron, 104th Armored Cavalry Regiment. The Tyrone unit was reorganized and redesignated Troop M, 3rd of the 104th ACR. The Huntingdon unit became Troop K, 3rd of the 104th ACR and one of the Altoona companies became Howitzer Battery, 3rd Battalion 104th Cavalry. The Bellefonte unit was designated as Troop L, 3rd Reconnaissance Squadron of the 104th ACR. The Everett unit remained with the 110th Infantry and the remaining Altoona unit was Company C in the 103rd Armor. * In 1968, all of the units, except for the units in Huntingdon and Everett became 2nd Battalion 104th Cavalry; Lewistown was HHT(-), Tyrone was Troop H, Altoona unit became Troop G and Howitzer Battery, and the Bellefonte unit became a Detachment of HHT in Lewistown. The Huntingdon unit was Howitzer Battery 1st of the 104th ACR and the unit in Everett was a Detachment of Company B 167th Quartermaster Battalion and then they were converted to Company C, 1st Battalion 110th Infantry. * In 1975, all except for the Everett unit were reorganized and redesignated as 2nd Battalion 112th Infantry. Lewistown was HHC, Tyrone was Company B (-), Huntingdon was Company A, Troop G was converted to Company C, Howitzer Battery was converted to Combat Support Company, and the Bellefonte unit was redesignated as Detachment 1, Company B. * In 1995 the battalion became a mechanized infantry battalion. The battalion became an M113 based battalion and was reorganized into its current configuration with the addition of the Everett unit. HHC remained in Lewistown, Company A in Huntingdon, Company B in Everett, Company C in Altoona, Combat Support Company was redesignated Company D and remained in Altoona, and the Bellefonte unit became Company E (Anti-Armor). Current * In 2003 the battalion deployed 350 soldiers to Kosovo. The battalion (-) mobilized in February 2003, and conducted post-mobilization training at Fort Stewart, GA and Fort Polk, LA. The battalion spent 6 months in Kosovo (rotation KFOR 5A) assigned to Multi-National Brigade East performing peace keeping missions. The battalion demobilized at Fort Dix, NJ in March 2004. * In October 2003, the battalion re-organized as a Stryker Brigade Combat Team (SBCT) Infantry battalion, with the HHC and Detachment 1 Company C in Lewistown, Company A(-) in Huntingdon, Detachment 1 Company A in Everett, Companies B(-) and C(-) in Altoona, and Detachment 1 Company B in Tyrone. Company E in Bellefonte was reorganized as a separate company (D Company, 112th Infantry), an SBCT Anti-tank Company and a 56 SBCT asset, and was relocated to Hamburg, PA in 2006. The transformation to an SBCT organization will be complete by 2008. * In September, 2005, the battalion deployed to New Orleans, Louisiana to assist with hurricane Katrina relief efforts. The deployment lasted approximately 30 days and involved a wide spectrum of operations to include: commodity distribution operations, area reconnaissance, security, and community assistance. * In 2006, the battalion reorganized again with HHC in Lewistown, Company A(-) in Huntingdon, Company A Detachment 1 in Everett, Company B in Altoona, and Company C(-) in Bellefonte with Company C Detachment 1 in Tyrone. * The battalion is assigned to the 56th Stryker Brigade Combat Team, 28th Infantry (Division), Pennsylvania Army National Guard. * Activated for federal service in Iraq 19 September 2008. Expected to redeploy back to the States toward the end of 2009. Commanders 2nd Battalion *2012 – present LTC Matthew G. Cooper *2009 – 2012 LTC Eric E. Zimmerman *2006 – 2009 LTC Samuel E. Hayes III *2004 – 2006 LTC James F. Chisholm IV *2000–2004 LTC Louis Fazekas *1995–2000 LTC Philip R. Carlin *1991–1995 LTC Robert A. Stranko *1988–1991 LTC James D. Phillips *1984–1988 LTC Landry K. Appleby *1980–1984 LTC Don B. Hersey *1977–1980 LTC Hebert C.F. Werner *1971–1977 LTC Vernon E. James *1965–1971 LTC Milton K. Brandt *1959–1965 LTC Merril Goss 1st Battalion *2007–2010 LTC Frank Flanagan *2010–2013 LTC Gary Polsinelli * 2013– Present MAJ Robert Jorgensen Jr Campaign participation 1st Battalion Civil War Silver Bands: Peninsula – Manassas – Antietam – Fredricksburg – Gettysburg – Wilderness – Spottsylvania – Virginia 1861–1863 Battle Streamers: Spanish-American War – Puerto-Rico – World War I (Champagne – Champagne-Marne – Aisne-Marne – Oise-Marne – Lorraine – Meuse-Argonne) – World War II (Normandy – Northern France – Ardennes-Alsace – Rhineland – Central Europe) Unit Decoration: Presidential Unit Citation, 16–23 Dec 1944 112th Infantry 2nd Battalion American Civil War *Po Valley *Manassas *Antietam *Chancellorsville *Gettysburg *Atlanta *Fredericksburg *Vicksburg *Wilderness *Spotsylvania *Cold Harbor *Petersburg *Appomattox *Virginia 1861 *South Carolina 1862 *Mississippi 1863 *Tennessee 1863 War with Spain *Puerto Rico World War I *Champagne-Marne *Aisne-Marne *Oise-Aisne *Meuse-Argonne *Champagne 1918 *Lorraine 1918 World War II *Normandy *Northern France *Rhineland *Ardennes-Alsace Central Europe *Kosovo Operation Iraqi Freedom *MND-B See also * Pennsylvania Army National Guard * U.S. 28th Infantry Division References 112 Category:Military units and formations in Pennsylvania Category:Pennsylvania National Guard USInfReg0112